BAU HS: Her Hero
by 14hpgirl19
Summary: "To her, Spencer Reid was her hero. And right now she needed him more than anything." After JJ arrives at college, she feels overwhelmed, and there is only one person who can help her.


**Well, hello wonderful readers! It's been a while since I've done one of these, so I thought I would check in. I also am feeling nostalgic: Two years ago today (March 9th) I posted the very first chapter of BAU High School. I still cannot even begin to comprehend the magnitude of this experience, and I am so grateful for everyone who has read and supported it. The sequel is still a ways off, but that is because I want to make sure I have a firm grip of the story before I start posting. But do not worry; I haven't forgotten. **

**This is for all the people who wanted more of JJ and Spencer. This takes place after the team has separated for college (AKA _BAU HS: Not Goodbye_).**

"_Would you change it?" Spencer asked. "Would you have us be friends for longer than a year?"_

"_No," JJ answered finally. "Then it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be us."_

"_I love you," she gasped._

"_I love you too."_

Jennifer Jareau awoke with a start. Her head bumped the window next to her, and bright sunlight made her clamp her eyes shut right away. It was just past noon, and the sun was high in the sky.

JJ pushed herself upright. She was seated in the back of her family's car, and up until thirteen seconds ago she had been sleeping. Her dad woke her up early this morning so they wouldn't be late. It was a long way to Pittsburgh, and JJ had a dorm room to set up.

A green highway sign flew by them. "Pittsburgh, fifteen miles," it read. JJ resisted the urge to groan. It would be bad to start off her college years being unhappy. But she couldn't help it. Not when she was separated from the only people that made her feel comfortable, made her feel safe.

She missed all of her friends, but most of all she missed Spencer. Her sweet, adorable, compassionate Spencer. They had said their final goodbyes a week ago, and she had barely talked to him since. JJ knew it was because Penelope wanted Spencer to get accustomed to college life, so she had spent the first week encouraging him to try new things. And JJ was fine with that. She was glad they were adjusting so well.

But she needed to talk to Spencer. Besides her good friend Aaron, Spencer had been her rock last year. He was by her side through everything, save for a brief period of time right before prom when everything was awful. Spencer helped her get into college, and he helped her feel comfortable in a new group of people who, for the most part, hated her. He was patient with her when she needed time and space after breaking up with her old boyfriend. To her, Spencer Reid was her hero. And right now she needed him more than anything.

JJ turned her cell phone over in her hands. She had debated texting him before she left, but stopped herself. What she wanted – no, _needed_ – was to hear his voice. And she knew he hated texting. He hated most technology, in fact, and would only put up with it out of necessity.

The city began to spring up around the Jareau car. Her mother started chattering about what a big day it was, and how exciting college would be for JJ. JJ just tuned her out and stared out the window at the passing buildings. This would be the first time she lived somewhere other than a small town. The thought was daunting. JJ felt so small.

They arrived at the campus a short time later. Moving in was like a blur to JJ. Her parents and sister helped with all the boxes, carrying them up to the third floor of her building. The campus was a flurry of activity, people walking this way and that. JJ met her roommate briefly before the girl took off to have lunch with her parents. She seemed nice enough. She almost reminded JJ of Emily. The thought made her heart ache.

Before long, her family was gearing up to go home. JJ managed to keep it together when her mom and sister started crying, but when she saw the tears in her father's eyes she broke down. She pulled herself together long enough to finish her goodbye, and then she went upstairs to her room.

Her roommate was still out. JJ didn't mind. The quiet was soothing. She paced the short space between the two beds. It was a small room with two beds and two desks crammed in. There were two closets as well. A typical dorm room, really.

JJ sat down on her bed, the metal springs creaking under the pressure. She prodded a cardboard box with her foot. _I should probably unpack_. The task seemed unpleasant, and for a moment JJ wished she had taken up her mom's offer to help.

Hefting the box up beside her, JJ ripped it open and peered inside. Clothes. Lovely. Those were easy enough to deal with. She took her time putting her clothes away, setting up a little organized system. She didn't know how long the system would last, but for now it would work. Spencer would be proud.

JJ made it through three boxes before she found them. In the fourth box, she discovered all her pictures from back home. Immediately she could feel tears gathering in her eyes.

There was a shot of Emily, JJ, and Penelope at the mall. Penelope loved shopping more than anyone JJ knew, and she loved getting her friends to try on new clothes. The picture was of the three of them in the tackiest things they could find. JJ remembered how much her sides had hurt from laughing.

Another picture frame held her and Derek playing basketball in his driveway. They were in each other's faces, getting competitive, but there were smiles on both of their faces.

The third picture was of JJ and Aaron. It was simple shot of the two of them standing side by side at graduation, diplomas in hand. Derek was making a face in the background. JJ found herself giggling through her tears.

Her heart nearly shattered when she pulled out the fourth photo. Spencer was smiling at her, but not at the lens. No, he was smiling at her in the picture. It was from prom, the night they fixed everything and shared their first kiss. They were on the dance floor, one of his hands on her waist, and one of her hands on his shoulder. Their free hands were entwined with each other, and they both were staring into each other's eyes. They looked so happy, so content.

Emily had snapped the picture. She showed it to JJ the day after, and JJ had immediately asked for a copy. Emily had teased her a bit, but made a copy and put it in a frame. It had stayed on JJ's nightstand for the whole summer.

JJ's chest felt tight. She couldn't hold out any longer.

The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. JJ tapped her foot impatiently. _Pick up, Spence. Please._

"Hello?"

JJ sank onto her mattress. Oh how she had missed that voice.

"JJ?"

She cleared her throat. "Hi, Spence."

She could practically hear the smile on his face. "Hi, JJ."

"How- how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Things have been crazy, but Penelope has been making it easier."

"That's good," JJ said with a shaky laugh.

"And how are you?" prompted Spencer. "You moved into University of Pittsburgh today, right? I was going to call you later, I swear, I-"

"Spence," she interrupted, "it's fine. I believe you."

"I'm just new to the whole relationship thing." He sounded nervous. He always sounded nervous when his lack of experience came up. It was like he was ashamed.

"I know, and I don't mind," said JJ firmly. Sometimes she needed to remind him that he was enough for her, that he was perfect just the way he was.

"Okay. So, how is it?"

"It's good." JJ stood up and peered out the window. A packed quad lay below her. Part of her felt like she should be out there, but she wasn't ready. Not yet.

"Good like good? Or good like I'm just gonna say good when it's definitely a lie."

JJ sighed. Of course he would see right through that.

"It's just… a little overwhelming."

"I know what you mean. This place is _crazy_. I've already had six people ask me if my sibling was moving in."

JJ laughed. She stretched out across her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Well, you _do_ look like a high-schooler. And even that might be a stretch."

"Hey," Spencer said, sounding mock-hurt. "I resent that."

"No, you _resemble_ that," teased JJ. Spencer laughed, and JJ felt giddy.

"I miss you," he said after a moment, sobering up. JJ's smile faded.

"I miss you too."

"This is a lot harder than I expected."

"Yeah, I know. But we're gonna make it work. Right?"

"Of course," Spencer said fervently. "I want it to work. Us, I mean."

"Good," JJ whispered. "Me too."

Silence filled the conversation. JJ looked around her room, at all the unopened boxes and empty space. What once felt freeing now felt claustrophobic. Her breath hitched.

"JJ?" Spencer asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared, Spence," she gasped. "I'm not ready for this."

Spencer's voice was at once soothing. "You'll be fine. I know it. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"But what if-"

"What if _nothing_," Spencer insisted. "You're Jennifer Jareau. You owned high school. You can own college."

She let out a dry chuckle. "I think this is different than high school, Spence."

"Doesn't matter. You'll be amazing. And I'll be just a phone call away if you need me."

JJ's heart warmed. She picked up the picture of the two of them at prom. She didn't know how she could manage without seeing him every day, but she could do it. She could be strong.

"Thank you, Spencer. I really, _really_ needed that. And you know that goes for you too, right?"

"Of course." He sighed. "This is a terrifying thing, but I think we'll be okay."

"You're such a genius."

"I've heard that rumor."

JJ laughed, feeling lighter than she had for the past week.

"I love you, JJ."

"I love you too, Spence."

**I hope you liked it! Please let me know if you did and if there is a specific scenario you would like to see for one of these one-shots. I'd love suggestions. =) **

**Until next time! Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
